Mrs and Mrs Tenoh
by lostinhersong
Summary: What if Michiru and Haruka had no idea that they were each sailor senshi? Would chaos ensue?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, so here's my newest attempt at a story. I hope everyone can follow it okay. Take Mr. and Mrs. Smith and insert Haruka and Michiru into the mix. (How many 'ands' can I insert into a single sentence?) Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys this one. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not Sailor Moon, and I do not own the plot behind Mr. and Mrs. Smith. _

The shadowy figure leapt away from them, a tall blonde woman in a sailor suit chasing after it, finally giving up after several miles. She growled in frustration and jogged back to where the other members of her team.

"Find out anything, Uranus?" said a girl with raven black hair fall down her shoulders. The blonde shook her head.

"She got out of my sight and I could quite catch up to her," she licked her lips in agitation, having been out run by someone. A girl with long blonde pigtails giggled at her.

"Perhaps she's more like the wind than you are, Sailor Uranus," she giggled behind her hand, but stopped instantly after seeing the look she was receiving from the blonde soldier. She muttered something under breath and began to walk away, her transformation fading as she walked away. "Would you be jealous if someone was faster, Haruka?"

"She had a head start on me! Almost four blocks!" She turned back towards the others, her scarlet blazer flapped in the breeze. Sailor moon giggled again.

"If you say so, Haruka. Yet…we have to get a hold of that strange soldier. We have to find out whether she is a friend or a foe. Artemis and Luna can only do so much research without a name. We haven't even got a idea on what color her uniform is…" she took a few steps towards the taller girl. The blonde sighed.

"I'll get my hands on her. I'll figure out who she is, even if I have to kill her," she cracked her knuckles to prove her point.

"Killing her would be a little harsh," Sailor Mercury mumbled softly. She clutched her shoulder, wincing from the pain the enemy of the day had inflicted upon her. Haruka turned to her, chuckling.

"Harsh? Not quite. I'll get my hands on her, Sailor Moon. I've noticed her pattern. She always comes in the middle of the fight, inspects the pure heart, and then leaves…" she turned her back on the rest of them once again, beginning to walk away again.

"Haruka, we'll help you. We don't want you to have to catch her by yourself. It may be dangerous," the raven haired Sailor Mars stated simply.

"Yeah! We'll help Haruka," the pig-tailed girl nodded her hair happily. The blonde frowned.

"No, buns head. I'll do it myself. I didn't exactly invite you all along on this adventure," she growled the statement, irritated that they wanted to help. She hadn't wanted to join their little gang of do-gooders in the first place. The blonde sighed, feeling that something was off, and she had a much bigger mission in life that she wasn't fulfilling. Usagi frowned before speaking.

"I guess it would be easier if you worked alone. Be careful," she whispered, obviously upset that the blonde was once again being a loner. Haruka bowed and headed off in the direction of her apartment. She shared her apartment with a girl she had been with for three years, Kaiou Michiru. The blonde frowned, thinking of the aqua-haired girl she lived with, and thinking of how she had not told Michiru about her alias known as Sailor Uranus. She didn't want the enemy to discover Michiru and threaten to harm her.

About forty-five minutes later, Haruka came to her apartment building. She unlocked the door and walked into the spacious living arrangements.

"Michiru!" she called, throwing her keys onto the kitchen counter. She stripped her blazer from her body, hanging it on the back of the chair she normally sat at during dinner. She furrowed her brow, wondering where the other woman had run off to. She walked through the apartment, coming to the room she shared with her love. "Michiru?" She opened the door, seeing the aqua-haired beauty sleeping in the large bed. She smiled, and walked over, stripping down to her undershirt and underwear before climbing in between the covers, pulling her lover close to her body.

"'Ruka?" the smaller girl whispered. The blonde kissed her hair, hugging her closer. Michiru cringed.

"Michi…what's wrong?" Haruka released her grip slightly, noticing that on the girls naked torso stood deep bruises. She bit her lower lip. "What happened to you?" Michiru rolled over onto her other side, facing the racer.

"Mom's dog was being an asshole. He jumped up on me, knocking me into the china cabinet," she kissed Haruka on the lips. The blonde smiled, it dawning on her that Michiru's mother had gone out of town and she was in charge of going over to take care of the dog. Or so Michiru had told her.

"That thing should have been taken to a dog hotel or something. He's much too big for you to take care of," she kissed the girls forehead softly.

"Haruka, you brighten my day just by smiling," she murmured into the racer's chest, snuggling into sleep.

"You too, love. You too," she buried her nose into the girls hair and fell asleep.

She awoke the next morning, bruises from the previous nights fight gracing her body with their presence. The blonde groaned, forcing herself from the warm confines of her bed, looking over noticing that Michiru was missing. Then, she heard the shower running. She walked over to the bathroom, and walked inside, the steam from the woman's shower creating a impenetrable fog within the room. Haruka went to the mirror and using a towel swiped across it, making it so she could look at her side. The bruises were dark and ugly, forming blotches that could be recognized as fists. She sighed, walking out to get dressed.

Michiru woke a little earlier than her lover, sneaking into the bathroom and looking at the nasty bruises she had received from the battles that had occurred that past week. The violinist pursed her lips, turning to see more bruises covering her back, thighs, and calves. She sighed. She had been lying to her loving blonde for a year and a half, not wanting to tell her of Sailor Neptune, scared the enemy would kill her if they discovered she was connected to the senshi of the ocean. She had decided when her transformation pen had appeared that it would be her burden and hers alone. She turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it and got in, allowing the water to wash the blood, dirt, and tears from her flesh and away from her muscles. She closed her eyes, recalling the group of other sailor soldiers who worked together to keep the daimon's at bay, where as she worked alone, looking for the talisman's hidden in the pure hearts targeted by the daimon's. Their mission was much different from her own. They would never understand. She heard Haruka walk into the bathroom, and then leave after a few moments. She frowned slightly.

"'Ruka?" she said. She could hear the girl moving around the room quietly, most likely getting dressed so that she could go to the garage and start working on the bike with Benkei.

"Yes, love?" was the blondes reply, as she quickly slipped on an undershirt as Michiru walked out of the bathroom clad in nothing but a fluffy teal towel. She let out a low whistle, seeing how the towel barely covered to below her butt. "Don't…I may not be able to leave this morning. We may have to fall madly in bed," she smirked, walking over to kiss the aqua-haired beauty's lips, timid at first, but as the kissing continued a heat was built between her thighs. Michiru let out a soft moan, causing the racer to pull away, a satisfied smile playing on her lips. She grabbed the smaller girls hand, pulling her towards the bed, when her communicator watch began to beep. She let out a groan of frustration, and walked over to her pants in search of it.

"I guess you have to go…" the violinist murmured sadly. Haruka had made it so her phone had the same annoying beeping as the damn communicator watch. Just so Michiru wouldn't ask many questions about why she got an annoying beeping a million times a day. The blonde let out another sigh. Usagi was cute, but could be damned annoying.

"Yeah…Benkei must have finally got the part in. We've been working on this bike for weeks now…But, you knew that," the blonde walked over, kissing Michiru before leaving the room in a hurry. She lied. The bike had been fixed since the night she wrecked it, but it seemed like a logical excuse whenever the forces of darkness decided to try and take over the city. Back in the room, however, Michiru frowned.

"What is she really up to? That bike has been fixed this entire time…" she was cut off as a vision entered her mind, of an appending attack, the other mysterious soldiers fighting on the roof of the Radio Tower. She reached into her bedside table, pulled out her transformation pen, and headed towards the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

The run to the tower took less time than she had originally planned, thus she found herself a decent view of the battle, watching the five younger girls fight alongside a tall soldier with blonde hair. Sailor Neptune shook her head, a strange image of Haruka in the soldier's short skirt coming to her mind. She let out a soft giggle, having only seen her lover in a skirt once. She knew Haruka was off with Benkei doing something or another. She would have noticed the racer had she been a fellow senshi, right? She forced the odd thoughts into a corner, watching the fight commence, the daimon taking the heart crystal of a radio DJ who was quite the well known advocate for everything that was good in the world. Michiru let out a soft groan, knowing full well that it was time to work. She jumped from the roof top in front of the other senshi, breaking her own rule, grabbing the heart crystal to check it over.

Satisfied that it was nothing worth her time, she tossed it towards the other senshi, moving to run away. She turned when she felt a firm grip on her wrist; her blue eyes alight with indignation that any would dare touch her. Her azure eyes met those of a certain blonde warrior, whose eyes were a deep grey. She shivered at the intensity of the blue and gold clad warriors gaze, and then attempted to pull away.

"Let me go," She spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper, her pupils dilating in her anger. The short haired soldier chuckled in a condescending manner, her grip tightening, much to Sailor Neptune's dismay.

"Not until I get your name, motive, and why you haven't come forward before," the strange soldier stated coolly, her voice husky and filled with bitterness. Neptune blinked, finding her ears picking up on the taller woman's pitch.

"Sorry, stranger. I don't foresee me handing over such information on the first date," she stated flirtingly, winking at the (dare she admit it?) handsome blonde soldier. As her eyes met narrowed ones, she knew her joke wasn't well received.

"Funny, aren't we? I'm not the one inquiring," she jerked her head to the side at the five inner senshi. "They are. I'm just the messenger," she grumped. Michiru chuckled softly, glancing over at the five younger girls who were dealing with the heart crystal.

"Sorry, handsome. I don't divulge such private information without at least a nice meal and a movie," she threw her yet another wink, giggling when the taller woman's cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink. Clearly, this woman was not her Haruka, for this reason alone.

"Gorgeous, I'd love to take you out to dinner, but I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much," the blonde retorted, still blushing slightly. It was Neptune's turn to blush. Perhaps, she thought, this woman was more like Haruka than she had originally thought. The thought was chased from her mind as she found her face pressed against the cool brick of the building, her arm twisted painfully behind her back. She felt the warm breath of the strange soldier against her ear.

"Handsome, this is no position to be forcing a lady into. Especially one asking you for a date," she chuckled softly, which was cut short abruptly as her face was pressed harder against the stone, it cutting into her cheek. She let out a soft cry, feeling a drop of her crimson blood slide down her alabaster cheek from the small wound.

"We have no time for games. Give me your name and reasoning for your actions up until now," Sailor Uranus muttered gruffly, her hand against Michiru's neck.

"Uranus! No!" A voice behind her called, causing the warrior of the wind to divert her attention just long enough for Sailor Neptune to gain the upper hand. She moved her leg up to push off against the wall, using her weight to throw the taller blonde woman off balance. Uranus, or so the voice had called her, stumbled backwards, releasing Michiru from her hold. Neptune grasped her wrist and pulled her forward, grabbing her hair to slam her face against the brick wall. She dug her heel into the groaning soldiers shoulder, vanishing into the shadows. Neptune found a good hiding spot on a building the next street over, watching the scene unfold before her. The tall woman she had just fought, Uranus, they had called her, was still on the ground, attempting to control a bloody nose.

"Dammit!" Uranus murmured from behind her hand, which was controlling a nose that was bleeding with a vengeance. The girl with long blonde pig-tails rushed to her side, kneeling beside her, an arm extending over her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"You alright, Uranus?"

"Fine! She got away!" She growled, lifting her other hand, whose glove was still white, to her face, snapping her nose back into place with a sharp intake of breath. The action caused the pig-tailed girl to grimace. The other four jogged up to her, crowding her. Uranus stood, moving a few feet away, wanting her space.

"You'll get her next time, Uranus," a girl with a dark brown pony-tail spoke with an encouraging air to her voice. The others nodded in agreement.

"I should have had her this time!" Uranus spat angrily, causing them all to jump at her unexpected outburst.

"Next time," a girl with black hair spoke this time. Uranus growled in anger, leaving the roof top, and vanishing from Michiru's eye sight. The other warriors gathered to speak in hushed voices. Neptune stood, and began leaping from roof to roof on her way back to her apartment, hoping to beat Haruka home.

-0-

Haruka pulled herself through the front door with a groan, her nose still bleeding. She walked into the bathroom, not even checking to see if Michiru was home and ran herself a hot bath, her bruises from yesterday, coupled with today's causing her body to ache in places she didn't even know she had. Once the tub was filled, and her nose completely devoid of anymore blood (the remnants of the bloody toilet paper she had used to mop up her face had been flushed as and extra measure. The racer eyed the fresh marks on her torso before lowering herself into the scalding water, her knuckles white from the effort it took to keep from yelping in pain. She submerged herself up to her breasts before laying back, her body adjusting quickly to the temperature of the water, a soft sigh escaping her lips, which curled into a smile after a few moments. She moved her arm to the side, flipping the switch that turned on the jets, which released another sigh from the battered blonde's lips as the water began to bubble around her.

She glanced towards the door as she heard Michiru enter the bedroom they shared, the door to the bathroom opening.

"Hey gorgeous," Haruka murmured, her eye lids half closed in pleasure as the water helped relax her tired and sore body. Michiru giggled at her appearance and walked over to her, laying a light kiss on the tip of her slightly crooked nose.

"Hey yourself, handsome," Michiru smiled, turning to move back towards the spacious bedroom. Haruka reached out, grasping Michiru's wrist lightly, just as Uranus had gripped the strange senshi's wrist not two hours prior.

"Join me, baby? Please?" Haruka asked quietly, not wanting to admit that she needed the violinists reassurance. Michiru gave her a smile and stripped, her own body littered with bruises, which Haruka had blamed on the dog of the woman's mother. The racer pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I missed you, love," she spoke against her hair, it coming out as a mumble. The gesture caused Michiru to giggle softly, and Haruka grunted some as Michiru brushed the fresh bruises as she shifted in her arms, their foreheads pressed together.

"You shouldn't spend so much time with Benkei. I'm starting to think you love him more than me, darling," she said with a teasing glint in her eye, kissing her deeply. Haruka moaned in response, kissing her in response, their kiss becoming heated as their tongues danced within each others mouths.

It was nearly dawn when the two of them collapsed, panting and covered in sweat. Michiru fell asleep almost instantly, leaving Haruka to dwell in the silent room by herself. Why, she thought, did she imagine that Michiru was Neptune the entire time they were making love?

_A/N: I completely forgot about this story! Shame on me as an author! Well, I just opened Microsoft Word tonight (an attempt to kill this writers block); I started typing on this story, and IT LIVES! Why indeed, Haruka, are you thinking of another lady. For shame, for shame!_

_I'm sorry it has been 14 months since this story was even given a second thought, though, I hope you find it as intriguing as you did then! _


End file.
